This invention relates to an improved ball base construction and more particularly to the configuration of first base as well as a base mounting structure for attaching any base.
Ball bases, such as baseball bases, are generally square in shape and fabricated from a variety of materials including canvas filled with a packing, vinyl, rubber, urethane, and other plastics which are molded and/or filled with packing. Typically, a strap is affixed on the lower side of the base. The strap is generally threaded through the looped end of a metal rod. The rod is then driven into the ground to hold the base in position. One or more metal rods may be used to stabilize the base in a desired position. Alternatively, the base may include a depending rod which telescopes into an opening or rod in the ground.
Each base in a ball game except homeplate has the identical size and is positioned at the appropriate first, second and third base positions as determined by the league involved and local rules. Both the first and third base bases are, according to the rules, placed with one edge lying on the foul line and the remainder of the base lying inside of the foul line.
The inventors have observed that particularly at first base such an arrangement tends to cause collisions and/or injuries. That is, the base runner who is advancing after a hit is obliged to tag the first base bag before a fielder tags that bag. As a result, both the base runner and the fielder are often advancing toward the same bag on a collision course which in some instances may cause injury due to spiking or tripping, etc.
Also, it has been noted that the base may not be retained in a stable position due to the mechanism for attaching the base in place. When a base does become askew, again, the possibility for collision and injury becomes enhanced.
It is against this background that the present invention was devised and perfected.